Frozen
by AdmiralBobbery
Summary: The retelling of the movie 'Frozen' with Mario characters. Includes my own personal plot twists and additions. A child of noble blood, Rosalina was born with mastery of ice. But as she pushes her powers too far, she lets loose a catastrophic chain of chilly events that not only hurts Shimmerdale, but the people she loves. Will her sister Daisy be able to bring her back?
1. Memories Faded

It was late at night, the moon had eclipsed the stars and its brilliant rays of white danced along the edges of Shimmerdale Castle. The monolithic towers were constructed of aged brick, black with menace and grime. Within it, rooms upon rooms, trimmed with gold and silver embroidery, baubles and trinkets hanging from every corner, the pinnacle of luxury. It was as if Minos himself had designed the infrastructure, carefully fingering every material to turn it to gold.

In one of the bedrooms, slumbering peacefully, a child, eight or nine, rested her eyes. She was the queen's daughter, of noble blood. Her visions were filled with dreams of becoming queen someday, of ruling over Shimmerdale with a kind and gracious hand.

Suddenly, these dreams were disrupted by a caterwauling force, one that slammed into the child and awoke her with a start!

"Rosa!" A child squeaked, much younger than the one who had been sleeping peacefully.

"Daisy!" The older one shot back. They were sisters, the older one, Rosalina, the younger one, Daisy. Both of them were the princesses of Shimmerdale, next in line to rule. As the older sister, Rosalina was more reserved and careful, but Daisy, still just six, was bursting with energy.

"The moon is so bright," Daisy giggled, extending her hands towards the sky from on top of Rosalina.

"Get off of me," Rosalina ordered, turning her body so that Daisy harshly dropped off.

"Hehe!" Daisy giggled, enjoying the short plop onto the bed.

"Go back to bed," Rosalina instructed, slamming a pillow over heard.

"But I'm awake," Daisy objected, "And since I'm awake, we have to play!"

Rosalina groaned, desperately wanting to sleep. Daisy always wanted to play, insisting they go on a new adventure every waking moment. Rosalina on the other hand, although she enjoyed playing, liked to take it easy every once in a while.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Daisy asked, her eyes sparkling like diamonds.

Rosalina smiled, her curiosity peaked. The adventure was too enthralling, and the older sister jumped out of bed, her silver and blue nightgown glimmering as she excitedly rushed to the door with Daisy.

Grabbing her elder sister by the hand, Daisy was so excited she nearly dragged Rosalina down the stars.

"Be quiet," Rosalina advised, cringing at the sound of Daisy's loud footfalls.

"Come on!" Daisy egged on, rushing into the grand foyer. The sisters worked together to push the heavy doors, and wound up inside the massive foyer. The purple walls and blue tapestries captivated them for a moment. Portraits of exquisite guests and noble family members hung from the walls. Sleek and shining, the floor of the foyer was so polished you could see your face in it. This room was also used for ballrooms and events, and commonly entertained the public.

"Now! Do it now!" Daisy laughed, ready for the event to begin. She was so excited to play in the snow with her sister.

But they wouldn't be going outside.

Since birth, Rosalina had been special. Inside of her, the blood ran thin and cold, her heart a shade of icy blue. Her blood cells were all snow white, and her organs worked differently. Instead of working to keep the body warm, they worked to keep it cold. Even her external features showed signs of her powers, her eyes were an icy blue, and her hair a platinum white. Her skin was as fair as a flurry, and her cheeks like powder snow.

All of this, her external and internal features, her special attributes, all of them revolved around the magic inside of her. Rosalina could control ice. It was true, the older sister had been born with the power. From simply nothing, in just the palm of her hand she could create a blasting blue stream of ice, or a flake of gentle snow. Only her family and the most trusted staff knew about her powers, and Daisy was peculiarly interested. The sisters would often use Rosalina's magic to play.

"Hold on," Rosalina smiled, summoning her strength. Suddenly, from her fingertips, and arc of blue rose towards the ceiling. Making contact with the uppermost point, the arc shattered into a million fine dots of snow, raining to the floor in a beautiful display. Daisy clapped her hands and jumped back and forth, dancing around with glee as the flakes encircled her and her sister. Rosalina laughed as well, summoning a gust of snow to pour into the room, covering the place with white.

Rolling several balls of snow together, Rosalina and her sister constructed the snowman they had set out to do.

"Hi," Rosalina waved the lump of snow back and forth. It was short and stumpy, and in the shape of a star. Rosalina and her sister made more snow-stars than they did snowmen. It was just something they did, perhaps because of Rosalina's love of astrology, or Daisy's fascination of all things bright.

"Hi!" Daisy waved.

"My name is Polari," Rosalina spoke form behind the star, "What's your name?"

"Daisy!" Daisy chuckled, completely delighted.

"Hold on tight now," Polari spoke with Rosalina's deepened voice, and Daisy clutched his snowy hands. Shooting a spiral of snow from her hand, Rosalina pushed herself and her sister across the floor, skating around the foyer with Polari. Daisy giggled incessantly, so happy to have Rosalina for a sister. They fought with snowballs, decorated Polari, rolled in the snowbanks and constructed forts, passing hours in the grand foyer.

Running at a high speed, Daisy leapt into the air.

"Catch me!" She cried, and Rosalina summoned a tower of snow for Daisy to land on.

"Catch me!" Daisy repeated, and Rosalina did the same, as Daisy climbed higher and higher. The younger girl picked up speed, causing her sister to panic.

"Daisy, Dai- wait!" Rosalina cried, struggling to create towers of snow to rescue Daisy in time.

"Whee!" Daisy shouted, ignoring the problem.

"Daisy! Wait!" Rosalina was frantic, her sister wasn't listening and she couldn't procure the proper amount of snow. Daisy leapt forward, and Rosalina completely freaked out. A lightning bolt of blue ice shot from her hand, clipping Daisy in the head, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Daisy!" Rosalina shrieked, running to her side in panic. She scooped up her sister, crying into her chest. Paralyzed, Daisy did not stir, she barely breathed. Arching her head back, Rosalina cried, for the moment not noticing the strand of white hair forming on top of Daisy's head where the bolt had made contact.

"Please, oh, oh, please," Rosalina moaned, holding her sister. At that moment, the doors to the grand foyer busted open, and Rosalina's mother and father sped into the room.

"Daisy!" Queen Peach cried, running to her fallen daughter.

"Rosalina," King Mario scolded, "What happened?"

"She, she was moving so fast," Rosalina sobbed.

"Rosalina," her father huffed, "This is getting out of control. Quick, we must go! I know where to go!"

Sprinting to the library, Mario threw a tome on the table and poured over it, searching for something frantically. Once he had determined his objective, he slammed the book shut and left it out on the table. Running back into the foyer he scooped up his daughters, and beckoned his wife to follow him. Getting on their horse, they sped off into the night.

They thundered down the mountain path, circling the verdant banks. Their horse pounded his hooves like hammers into the ground, moving at light speed. Mario encouraged him to go faster, and in minutes they had reached the misty mire of their destination. Dismounting his horse, Mario helped his wife and daughters down. Clutching Daisy as if she were solid gold, Peach followed closely behind Mario. Rosalina, crestfallen, plodded along.

Reaching a circle of stones, Mario knew they would reveal themselves soon. He was right, for the rocks began to shake and shudder, turning over to reveal themselves as hollow, and a bunch of tiny mushrooms slid out.

"Oh!" One of the brown mushrooms cried, "It's the king!"

These weren't just mushrooms, but Goombas. They were the people of the mountains, ancestral spirits that knew forest magic and many healing properties. They helped the people of Shimmerdale from time to time, providing aid in urgent matters.

"Fetch Goompa!" One of the Goombas barked, and the eldest Goomba of them all trotted up. He had wispy grey hair and a green chief's hat, also donning a decorated shawl. He clucked his tongue and nodded at Peach to lay Daisy down on the grass.

In the distance, a boy peered from behind a rock. He had watched the horse thunder by, and followed the king and queen to this destination. Behind him, Yoshi, a green dinosaur and his best friend, watched precariously.

Suddenly, a Goomba popped up behind the boy and Yoshi. She grabbed them by the cheeks, and shook them about before they could say a word.

"Cuties!" The elderly, female Goomba smiled, "I'm going to keep you!"

Back in the middle of the ring, Goompa counseled with Mario.

"We're lucky it wasn't the heart," Goompa clucked, "The head can be fixed, but the heart, the heart is a dangerous thing. There's only one solution I can think of."

"What is it?" Peach inquired, desperate to revive her daughter.

"In order to heal the magic wound," Goompa answered, "We'd have to extract her memories. Remove any memory whatsoever of Rosalina's magic, and that might do the trick."

"What?" Rosalina choked out the words, "B-but, she won't remember my magic at all?"

"I'm afraid not," Goompa sagged his head, "But it's the only way."

"Do it," Mario nodded.

Goompa touched Daisy's forehead, his fingertip glowing with white light. Suddenly, flashes of images flew from Daisy's head. Daisy on a sled crossing over a snowbank, Daisy playing inside with a bundle of white snow, Daisy and Rosalina laughing and dancing in the freeze together. All of these images and more sped by, becoming obliterated at Goompa's demand. Then, as quickly as it had begun, it ended.

Daisy slowly began to open her eyes, and Peach clamped a hand over her mouth. But before she came to, Goompa quickly called to Rosalina.

"Rosalina, you must be careful," Goompa instructed, "With not just your magic, but with your fear. For you hold untapped power, your potential is great, which also means it can be molded by evil. Do not let fear control you, for it will bring darkness upon your powers."

Throwing his hand into the air, Goompa displayed shocking red lights, evil deities flying about within them. Horrified, Rosalina buried her head in her mother's arms.

"This will become of you if you give in to fear," Goompa foretold, and the red lights diminished. As soon as his speech was finished, Daisy came to.

Leaving Goompa at the Goombas behind, the royal family returned to Shimmerdale castle. Upon entering the estate, Daisy was passed off to Mimi, the most trusted maid. Taking Daisy somewhere to lay down, Mimi soon disappeared with the child. Mario, Peach, and Rosalina all swept into Rosalina's room.

"It's getting worse!" Rosalina cried.

"Don't panic my dear," Mario consoled her, "We can learn to control them."

"Everything I touch turns to ice!" Rosalina sobbed, and her parents made an advance towards her.

"No!" Rosalina pressed herself against the wall, "Stay away, please!"

Hurt, scared, knowing their own daughter feared herself, mother and father shared a pained expression.

"Then we must keep this a secret," Mario concluded, "We must close the windows, seal the gates, reduce the staff. We must control this power until you learn to control it."

Crying, Rosalina sank to the ground, resting her hands on the wall. Upon her touch, icy tendrils crept up the paper, and she shrank back in horror. Mario and Peach tried to console, but she scuttled behind her bed, not wanting anyone to ever see her again.

They left the room, closing the door on their own daughter. Locking herself away, Rosalina cried into her hands, wishing she was someone else. She cursed her powers, cursed herself, and cursed everything about her life. She wanted to be normal, she wanted to be just like Daisy. But she wasn't Daisy, she was Rosalina, and she couldn't change her fate.

She would not use her powers for the next ten years.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my character selections! Rosalina is Elsa, Daisy is Anna, and Yoshi is Sven. We've yet to figure out who will play Christophe, or the Prince! I'll also be subbing in minor characters, such as the Duke of Weaseltown and other nobles and such. And I think you got a quick hint as to who will be playing Olaf! Well, let me know what you thought in a quick review! It would make my day! This fic will basically be retelling the entire movie, but with Mario characters. However, I have tweaked it a bit, I'm going to include a separate plot point and a few other things. So, it's my own little version of Frozen!**

** Plus, expect the soundtrack as well! I'm going to include the songs from the movie and have the characters sing them, so expect all of that as well! **

** Thanks for the read, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	2. Alone

It had been a solid month since Daisy's memory of magic had been wiped clean, and since her sister, Rosalina, had locked herself away within the icy chamber of her room. Despondent, alone, and abundantly full of energy, young Daisy was trapped within the castle. She had no one to play with, and the best friend she had found in her sister melted the winter snow against the pale greeting of the sun.

On one particular morning, Daisy was skipping down the hall, and stopped outside of Rosalina's room. Her sister was two years older than her, but that had never stopped them from playing, so why should it now? Daisy was so alone, so terribly desperate for a friend, that she balled up her tiny fist and knocked on Rosalina's door, one, two, three times.

_"Rosalina," _Daisy knocks once more, "_Do you want to build a snowman?"_

_ "Come on let's go and play!"_

_ "I never see you anymore."_

_ "Come out the door,"_

_ "It's like you've gone away!"_

Sliding into the grand foyer, Daisy collapsed onto the floor in a huff of anxiety, picking up her dolls and throwing them onto her lap playfully, watching as they mechanically danced in her hands.

_"We used to be best buddies,"_

_ "And now we're not."_

_ "I wish you would tell me why!"_

Racing back up the stairs, Daisy pounded her fist against Rosalina's door once more.

_"Do you want to build a snowman?"_

_ "It doesn't have to be a snowman!"_

A frightened voice, small and cold, rang back from within the sealed room.

"Go away Daisy."

_"Okay, bye."_

With the progression of five years, Daisy had tried her best every day to persuade Rosalina to come outside of her room. But her older sister never came out anymore, shutting herself away within the chilled room. However, Daisy knew today she would try again, despite how long it had been.

_"Do you want to build a snowman?"_

_ "Or ride our bikes around the hall?"_

Riding her bike down the stairs, Daisy crash landed and it swooned into the arms of an open statue. Restlessly wiping her hand across her forehead and sighing.

_"I think some company is overdue,"_

_ "I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!"_

Winking at one the portraits, Daisy sang, "Hang in there, Joan!" The noble statue of Joan of Arc never wavered, but nonetheless these lifeless paintings were all the company Daisy had.

_"It gets a little lonely,"_

_ "All these empty rooms,"_

_ "Just watching the hours tick by!"_

Daisy propped her feet up against the old grandfather clock, watching its metronome pendulum ticking back and forth.

"Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock," Daisy rolled her eyes in progression with the staccato sounds of the old clockwork.

This is how Daisy passed most of her days, begging Rosalina to come outside of her room, wishing her sister would explain why she suddenly shut her out. Daisy carried on like this for years, until she too, gave up on her sister.

Daisy was now sixteen, and she had learned to live without Rosalina by her side, always missing her sister deep within her heart, but never showing it on the outside. She carried these heavy feelings within her heart as she met her parents in their master bedroom, bidding them goodbye before they left for an important trip.

"I'll see you in two weeks," Daisy said, hugging her father and mother as they packed their trunk.

Her parents lovingly hugged and kissed her, expressing their condolences for being gone for so long and telling Daisy to mind her banners, behavior, and other such things. Toting their trunk downstairs, the King and Queen met their elder daughter at the bottom of the stairs.

Rosalina had changed, her hair was now kept in bun, concealing her beauty. She kept to simple dresses, and always wore her blue gloves. It was as her father said,

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show."

That phrase flashed through Rosalina's mind every minute as she desperately clawed for some way to stop the growing magic inside of her.

"Do you really have to go?" Rosalina asked her parents, running so many possibilities of what could happen to her powers while they were away through her head.

"It's not for that long," King Mario explained, and her mother, Peach, added,

"You'll be fine darling."

Swallowing hard, Rosalina wasn't so sure of their words. Staying within the castle, she did not accompany her sister to the wharf, but watched from the massive window in her room, wishing she could go outside, but the fear inside of her was eating her alive.

It had been over two weeks, and word had come back from the Southern Isles that the ship King Mario and Queen Peach had boarded capsized in a storm, sinking everyone and everything on it. The king and queen had perished, and in their stead they had left behind no suitable ruler. Rosalina was almost eighteen, but their passing had left devastation in its wake.

Rosalina did not attend the funeral. No one had seen her for an entire decade now. Alone, weeping, Daisy bowed her head in the rain, watching as her mother and father were interred, wishing her sister was by her side.

Making it back to the castle, Daisy's black gown and veil made her skin look ghostly white, and she stopped before making it to her room. Right outside of Rosalina's door, she pressed her head against the familiar oak, shedding a slight tear at everything that had been destroyed.

_"Rosalina?"_

Daisy knocked solemnly, just wishing her sister could hear her.

_"Please I know you're in there," _Daisy cried, tears flowing freely down her face in a cascade of pain.

_"People are asking where you have been,"_

_ "They say 'have courage'"_

_ "And I'm trying to,"_

_ "I'm right out here for you,"_

_ "Just let me in."_

_ "We only have each other,"_

_ "It's just you and me."_

_ "What are we going to do?"_

Sniffing, Daisy propped her head against her sister's door, her insides screaming, her mind racing, her entire body wondering why despite the lavish castle that surrounded her, despite everything she had, why she truthfully had nothing at all.

_"Do you want to build a snowman?"_

Inside of her room, Rosalina could hear her sister. She just inches away from her, her back propped up against the same side of the door. Her head was buried in her hands, her knees curled up to her chest. Her blue frock was stained with tears, and her hair was loose and spiraling down her shoulders. Weeping silently, Rosalina stared up at the world of ice she was trapped.

All of her things, her bed, her walls, her belongings. All of them were frozen. Tiny crystals of ice floated through the air, and from where Rosalina sat, tendrils of ice crept along the black of the dark, creating a crystalline display and blue and black. Flurries slowly drifted through the space between the crystals, and the whole room was inexplicably and entirely frozen.

Rosalina shed another tear, just like her sister.

They were both, horribly and absolutely, alone.


	3. In Forever

Sound asleep, Daisy was drooling into her sheets, causing quite the large puddle to pool around her mouth. Her hair was disheveled, streaks of auburn sticking up all over the place. Her eyes had black bags underneath them, earned months ago from nights of staying up thinking about the past. Her complexion was rough, her hair wiry. She had aged years within months, months within days.

A soft knock rapped on her door, the butler chiming,

"Princess Daisy?"

Awaking, Daisy stretched and placed her head on her knee, wondering who could be at the door.

"It's me madam, Gilbert."

"G-Gilbert?" Daisy wondered, still half asleep. "Who is Gilbert?"

"I'm the b-b-butler madam," Gilbert stammered, "Are you awake?"

"Oh yes!" Daisy cried with a start, "I-I'm….," Daisy fell onto her knee, crashing into sleep.

"Ma'am?" Gilbert called.

"I'm awake!" Daisy shouted, opening her eyes with a start.

"Oh good, we wouldn't want to miss your sister's coronation," Gilbert reminded her from outside the room.

"Coronatio-who?" Daisy asked, completely stupid in stupor.

"Coronation madam, your sister is to be queen today," Gilbert sighed from the hall.

"Coron…oh yes!" Daisy's eyes stayed open this time, and she bolted out of bed, her hair a complete mess. Sensing the revival within her, Gilbert glided away from the door, and Daisy readied herself. She brushed her hair, applied her blush, slipped on her shimmering emerald gown and finished by tying her up in an immaculate bun. Smiling in the mirror, Daisy rushed out the door, happy to leave her stuffy room.

For the first time in years, the castle was to be opened to visitors. The halls would fill with guests, and everyone would see her sister become queen of Shimmerdale. It was going to be a fantastic day, and it would start with the opening of the grounds. Daisy was so excited, she couldn't help but burst into song.

_"The window is open, so's that door."_

_ "I didn't know they did that anymore."_

Sliding over to the promenade of staff, she juggled the serving plates they were carrying, neatly stacking them back in their places and merrily skipping off among the halls.

_"Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?"_

_ "For years I've roamed these empty halls,"_

_ "Why have a ballroom with no balls?"_

Daisy shrieked as she slid down the bannister, giggling loudly as she landed on the first floor and happily filling the castle with song.

_"Finally they're opening up the gates!"_

She moved over to the food stand, where a myriad of cakes and sweets decorated the lively tablecloths and furniture.

_"There'll be actual real live people, it'll be totally strange."_

_ "But wow, am I so ready for this change!"_

_ "'Cause for the first time in forever,"_

_ "There'll be music, there'll be light."_

_ "For the first time in forever,"_

_ "I'll be dancing through the night!"_

Moving across the foyer, her brilliant gown brushed across the floor as she swept among it as if she were performing a Viennese Waltz.

_"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,"_

_ "But I'm somewhere in that zone."_

_ "Cause for the first time in forever,"_

_ "I won't be alone!"_

Holding her arms high, Daisy joyously inspected the food, wondering which morsel she would like to sample first. Deciding against that, she moved across the ballroom, peering out the windows and expanding her arms in delight.

_"I can't wait to meet everyone!"_

She gasped.

_"What if I meet the one?"_

Her mind doubled back to the food, and now she began flirting with a bust of a well-known hero, playing out her ideal night.

_"Tonight imagine me gown and all,"_

_ "Fetchingly draped against the wall,"_

_ "The picture of sophisticated grace,"_

A part of the curtain she had been twirling smacked her in the face.

_"Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there,"_

Daisy giggled as she fanned herself in front of the bust.

_"A beautiful stranger tall and fair!"_

Swinging around, Daisy could no longer restrain herself, and she stuffed several bonbons down her throat.

_"I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!"_

Tossing her fan behind her, face covered in chocolate, she sang,

_"But then we laugh and talk all evening,"_

_ "Which is totally bizarre,"_

_ "Nothing like the life I've lead so far!"_

Expelling herself from the window, Daisy rode a butler's elevator to the second story, singing while the ropes hoisted her up.

_"For the first time in forever,"_

_ "There'll be magic, there'll be fun!"_

_ "For the first time forever,"_

_ "I could be noticed by someone!"_

She collapsed into the second story, laughing with pleasure.

_"And I know it's totally crazy,"_

_ "To dream I'd find romance,"_

_ "But for the first time in forever,"_

_ "At least I've got a chance!"_

However, as Daisy partied about the halls of the castle, Rosalina was locked within her room, struggling to keep the ice inside as she prepared herself for the coronation. Water froze upon her face as it cascaded from her wiggling eyes, and she warbled a broken song of desperation and fear.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see,"_

_ "Be the good girl you always have to be,"_

_ "Conceal, don't feel, put on a show,"_

_ "Make one wrong move and everyone will know!"_

Rosalina peered out the window, glimpsing the rising sun.

_"But it's only for today,"_

Daisy sang in the halls, _"It's only for today."_

_ "It's agony to wait," _Rosalina choked out.

_"It's agony to wait!" _Daisy chimed impatiently.

Rosalina's voice croaked, _"Tell the guards to open up the gate!"_

_ "The gate!" _Daisy shrieked in ecstasy.

Daisy twirled and twirled, pure joy in her melodious voice.

_"For the first time in forever!"_

_ "Don't let them in don't let them see!" _Rosalina mirrored in her chamber.

_"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!"_

_ "Be the good girl you always have to be."_

_ "A chance to change my lonely world!"_

_ "Conceal…,"_

_ "A chance to find true love!"_

_ "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!" _Rosalina braced herself.

Daisy looked out the castle doors, watching the people flood in.

_"I know it all ends tomorrow,"_

_ "So it has to be today,"_

_ ""Cause for the first time in forever,"_

_ "For the first time in forever!"_

_ "Nothing's in my way!"_

The castle gates were wide upon, and Daisy flung herself into the crowd, positively thrilled to see so many new faces in one concentrated face.

While in her chamber, Rosalina shivered. These new faces…new enemies. She braced herself, she knew she could pull through. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. She took a short, chilled breath. Slipping on her royal blue gloves, she nodded, she felt somewhat confident. It was going to be hard, but she could break this icy exterior.

Or plunge the kingdom into chaos.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while! I've been busy!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


End file.
